Pleasurable Darkness
by Avyriss
Summary: Waking up tied to a table is one thing. But in darkness? It's even worse! Well it's not looking good with the clothes either, seems someone's taken them too. What'll happen when Sasuke decides to appear with his 'plans? Looks like it just isn't Naruto's day! ;) WARNING: Mature! & Yaoi! (boy x boy)


**_WARNING!_**

**This fanfiction contains **_**yaoi!**_** This means **_**boy x boy**_** action! Please do not read it if you are against this type of relationship! **

**For all of you who are, I really hope you enjoy this box of delights that just happened to appear in my head. I was inspired by my thoughts to do this story and hopefully will continue it past the current chapter, if people would like me to?**

**_THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! _**

**_Note: I have used my story that I wrote on another site (I am the same user and claim the rights to my story. Although the characters that are used are NOT my own. Believe me if I owned Naruto, it would definitely not be PG! ;) hahaha)_**

I panicked.

My eyes wouldn't open!

Trying to move, I realized I was tied to a table. I was lying on my back sprawled out in an embarrassing position. My legs were stretched shoulder width apart and tied at separate ends with some sort of rope. It didn't feel cold, like chains. My arms were secured a little away from my body on either side of me at a slight angle.

Cold air brushed against my naked skin as I realized the state I was in. Luckily I was blindfolded so I couldn't see how embarrassing it all really was. However I had no idea who, or even how many people were in the room. Just the thought causing me to blush a light dusting of pink.

"Hn... So your awake huh Naruto..?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere!

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL!? WHY AM I TIED TO A TABLE? AND WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED TEME!?" Now I was seriously pissed.

"Calm down Naruto. No need to scream at me. Although... I wouldn't mind you being vocal later..."  
"What do you mean!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"I'm sure your work it out in a while Naruto." Sasuke chuckled and my hair stood on end. That was definitely an evil chuckle. I could tell this was not going to be good!

Suddenly I smelt a sweet, salty smell near my nose. I went still and stopped struggling, beginning to sniff. What was that?

"What's that smell teme?"

"You don't know?"

"That's kind of why I asked. What's going on Sasuke?"

"Naruto your so clueless. I brought you something to eat."

"Oh great! I'm starving, what is it!?"

"It's a new type of sweet, I know how much you like sweets Naruto."

"Um, teme? Why am I still tied up?"

"We're waiting for backup, I can't get you out myself. They're special ties that restrain chakra."

"Ah I was wondering why I couldn't use any! Where's the food?"

I felt something brush against my face. It felt warm and hard. The same sticky but salty smell filled my nostrils.

"Sasuke are you sure this is food? What is it?"

"Lick it and try guess." Sasuke grinned to himself as his fully erect cock touched Naruto's lips. The bond had no idea what he was getting himself into. So naive. There was no backup. Sasuke was going to finally make him his.

I sniffed again taking in the unusual smell and stuck out my wet pink tongue. I touched the tip of my tongue to something hard and smooth. Trailing it along the tip of the long object I left a trail of hot saliva in my wake as I retracted my tongue back into my mouth.

I repeated the motion again.

Slowly.

Taking my time to taste the flavor and texture. Doing this again a few times my face twisted into a frown.

"Sasuke I have no idea what food that is? Is it some sort of ice-cream or lollie?"

"Hnnn... I wonder..." He practically purred the words. Sasuke had to hold himself back from plunging into the warm sweet cavern that was Naruto's mouth, as he battled his urges. "You want me to tell you?"

"Yeah I do teme. What is that?"  
"It's my cock dobe" Sasuke smirked at the words.

"ARE YOU JOKING SASUKE!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Naruto... Your so naive... I'm going to rape you..."

I froze in complete shock and horror. This was not happening. Sasuke was my best friend I couldn't believe he had such feelings for me. Me of all people. He could of chosen any of the numerous fan girls. So why me? And I'm a guy!

"WAIT SASUKE! LETS TALK ABOUT THIS OK!?"

"Nothing to talk about dobe. Haven't you realized the position your in? Now shut up and open up. I can't wait to plunge into that hot, dirty little mouth of yours.." He growled as I felt, what I now knew was his cock, touch my lips once more.

"N-no..." I mumbled through closed lips, not daring to open them.

"I'm the dominate one here Naruto. If you don't listen I'm going to have to punish you.. I'm sure you wouldn't want that, would you?"

I was shocked. I was not going to be dominated! Or raped! Especially by a guy! Especially by Sasuke!

"What are you going to do?" I mocked. "There's nothing you can say that'll make me give you a blow job Sasuke". Inwardly, I cringed. I could think of a few things I'd open my mouth for, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Fine then Naruto. I guess you want me to shove a vibrator up you tight virgin ass and leave you here with it on the highest speed for a few hours?" I could hear it in his voice. He knew he'd won...

"S-sasuke, please don't do this...!"

"Now be a good boy Naruto and open wide. Take my length into your mouth and if you dare, even think, about biting me, there'll be serious consequences!"

I whimpered in terror and defeat. I wasn't gay. Well I did think Sasuke was good looking, but I'd never thought this would happen between us! I hadn't even considered the possibility. I'd always had eyes for Sakura. Well, until I realized how cruel she'd been to me all those years...

Cracking me mouth open a tiny bit, I whimpered again and began to shiver in terror. I was scared of the position I was in. Praying it wouldn't hurt I felt Sasuke put the tip of his cock between my lips.

"Suck"

I obeyed. There was nothing else I could do.

I was out of options.

Sucking lightly I took in some of the salty taste of his pre-cum. Was I really turning him on that much? I felt him rock his hips in time with my sucking. It was ever so slightly, you could barely feel it. Suddenly he added a slight bit more pressure, forcing my mouth open wider as his shaft entered my mouth. The top was in.

The rocking motion became more prominent as the tip of his length slid around in my hot cavern. I was very tempted to touch him with my tongue. Would I arouse him more?

I was curious.

Maybe that's a bed thing? After all, curiosity killed the cat!

I decided to try it.

My curiosity ended up getting the better of me in the end.

Moving my tongue up towards his shaft I touched the tip and made a swirling motion, dragging my tongue around the entire thickness, before giving the tip a lick.

Sasuke moaned loudly and I felt him grab my hair, cradling my head like a pillow, as he dragged me ever so slightly forward while thrusting his cock deeper into my mouth. I flinched as it reached new depths. My hands twitching as I tried to find something to support myself with.

"Oh god Naruto, mmmnn..!"

Sasuke's thrusting became deeper as he continued thrusting into the new ground he'd gained. Keeping it steady at a slow, even pace. Fully enjoying the pleasure of my wetness around him. With each new thrust my arms lifted up as I strained against my ties. I couldn't move away, or towards him. I could only lie there and feel the sensation of his heat inside my mouth.

I felt him stop in his rhythm for a few seconds.

It took me just a moment to wonder what he was doing before I felt him slide even deeper into my mouth. I struggled for a second, twitching and shivering at the yet again new sensation. He was almost completely in my mouth. He wasn't at my throat yet and I hoped I didn't begin to gag on his huge size as he began to move ever so slightly.

Again, he ever so slightly began to rock. Like if he was testing the waters.

The next moment left me breathless as he plunged deep into the back of my throat, making me deep throat him. I almost gagged at that moment. Once again he stopped, letting me recover by rocking.

"Are you ok Naruto?" He sounded concerned.

"Mmmm..." I mumbled around him as I tried to make words with his cock deep in my mouth. Sasuke smiled at the blondes attempt. Letting out a growl as the humming caused a amazing vibration through his shaft.

"Sorry Naruto. This part's going to be rough. I can't hold back anymore... I'm going to thrust into your mouth, roughly... Let me know if you can't take it ok?"

I began to panic at the word rough.

Was I going to choke?

Preparing myself I gulped, swallowing some of Sasuke's pre-cum as I waited. The warm liquid was already filling my mouth, what happened when he came?

Wait.

Was he panning to cum in my mouth!? Now I was worried! Gulping again I mentally tried to calm down my mind. I felt him move forward a few centimeters and my nose met his balls. Or what I thought were them. My nose was cushioned in something wet and soft under Sasuke's penis. Breathing in deeply through my nose I took in his sent of arousal and sweat.

Then the thrusting began.

At first it was slow.

He pulled half out of me and then roughly shoved himself back into me. I strained against the bonds that held me as the sensation of him fucking my mouth took over. He pulled out again, and again. Each time his pace increasing until he was going really fast.

Roughly shoving himself in and out of my mouth. My lips began to feel numb at all the sliding back and forth and my cock, which was getting very stimulated by the sensation, began to rise.

Soon I was hard, like Sasuke.

I felt ashamed.

I didn't think I'd ever be able to get aroused by a guy, but here I was getting fucked in the mouth and solid as a rock down below.

I felt Sasuke's grip tighten on my hair as he made me deep throat him again, pulling me slightly forward so I was against his balls again. He stopped in his thrusting, his cock was throbbing and I felt his entire body shiver through the one organ. Suddenly I felt something thick, salty and hot sliding down my throat, as I frantically began to swallow the liquid pouring from him. Some escaped my lips as he slowly slid his limp member from my mouth. The cum dripped down onto my face as I lay on my back, panting hard.

I could tell Sasuke was out of breath too. He was sucking in air at the same rate as me as we both tried to compose ourselves. I blushed a deep red as I made sense of what had just happened. Feeling very uncomfortable I tried to will my erection away. It was not doing me any favors.

I would have tried to hide it, but my legs were strapped too far apart. So there it continued to stand. Proud and tall, just begging for release.

Sasuke glanced in that direction noting my embarrassing condition and ran his fingers down my chest causing goose bumps to appear.

Running those same, cool fingers, up the inside of my thigh made me tremble with desire as they ghosted over my warm flesh.

**Well I really hope you all like this and would like me to continue?**

**I really do love all your comments and support when it's given! You have no idea how motivating it is to hear from you all! :D**


End file.
